coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyborn Lovat
This article, , is under active construction! Coraline Wiki apologizes for the inconvenience. This article, , is about the real Wybie. For the other world creation, see Other Wybie Wyborn Lovat, or otherwise known as Wybie, is the geeky, nervous eleven year old grandson of the owner of Pink Palace and is voiced by Robert Bailey, Jr.. He is originally only introduced for the film adaptation so that the viewer "wouldn't have a girl walking around, occasionally talking to herself" as stated in Wikipedia. Overview Film Although not mentioned once in the book written by Neil Gaiman, Wybie plays a large role in the film adaptation such as helping Coraline like the Other Wybie in the other world. He is regularly insulted by Coraline because of their first encounter when Wybie startled and knocked Coraline down when she was exploring, trying to find an old well. He is also the first who one warned Coraline about the Pink Palace, indicating something bad about the place but nothing actually specific. Later, after Coraline gets back home, Wybie leaves Coraline, on their front porch, a little doll, which is interestingly Coraline in every way, saying that he found it in his grandmother's trunk; a doll, only modified by the other mother, that is later revealed to be the eyes that the other mother uses to spy on Coraline and the other children she had victimised. On their second encounter, Wybie again indicates something bad about the Pink Palace, mentioning his grandmother's missing twin sister whom disappeared a long time ago. However, he only assumes that his great-aunt simply ran away, and before he can tell anymore else he's called back by his grandmother. Mrs. Lovat, discovering the doll gone and with Coraline, forces Wybie to ask Coraline for the doll. While searching for the doll, she also tells Wybie about the other world and about the Beldam. However, Wybie is skeptical of Coraine's story and later calls her crazy before running out of the Coraline's flat in the Pink Palace and also seemingly ending their friendship. Later, however, after Coraline had locked the door and taking out the key to throw it in the old well, Wybie helps her when Coraline is attacked by the Beldam's severed hand. He saves her by wrestling the hand away from her, dropping a large rock over it, dismantling the needle-made hand before throwing it, along with the rock and key, into the old well. His friendship with Coraline is repaired, and at the end of the movie he and Coraline explain to his grandmother what happened to her missing sister. Appearance Ethnicity never clearly mentioned, Wybie is presumably at least African decent because of his features and Mrs. Lovat's notable African attributes. Wybie has curly dark brown hair with green eyes and brown complexion. His posture is rather slouched, wearing skeleton gloves and a black coat with silver trimmings and light jeans. Personality Wybie is constantly nervous, however, an adventurer much like Coraline although not as much. He has a strange liking to odd things, such as the cat bringing him "little dead things" and making fun of a slug whilst taking a picture. He is rather bold with his words, and only reacts to what he says after he says them, as shown when he said something about Coraline's name and when he called her crazy when she told him about his grandmother's missing twin sister. From his actions towards the cat, he is rather compassionate presumably only to those he find a liking to. Trivia * Wybie was only created in the film adaptation so that Coraline wouldn't have to talk to herself. Qutes * "It's supposed to be so deep, if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." * "He's not really my cat. He's kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed him every night, and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me little dead things." * "Short for Wyborn. Not my idea, of course." * "It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Caroline can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:heroes